New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses
by TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: "Endor. Five weeks ago. He hadn't seen her at all in the last two of those which was why he was here now sneaking through her apartment in the dead of night, fresh from his latest mission, just to remind himself of what his girlfriend looked like." More post-RotJ H/L fluff cause why not?
1. Chapter 1: I Came to Cuddle

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to be me expect the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: This may turn into a little multi-chapter story of one-shots like this if inspiration strikes. We'll see. Happy reading.**

 **Timeline: A few weeks post RotJ**

New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses

Chapter One: I Came To Cuddle

Han held his palm up to the reader and the door slid open without a hint of protest. He smiled to himself. He remembered the first time Leia had shown him her flash new Senatorial apartment, complete with prechosen, ostentatious, uncomfortable furniture. That had been five weeks ago, just days after the victory on Endor. They had both still been a little a giddy from their triumph over the Empire and their recent reunion.

He'd waited patiently in the hallway of the sleek Coruscant building for her to let them into her new digs. But she hadn't. Instead she had taken his hand and pressed it against the reader, watching the surprise register on his face as said reader beeped in recognition and the doors opened before them. She'd added his palm to her apartment door reader. Didn't that go against the look of propriety and professionalism and whatever else she had pulled him in for a special 'talk' about the day before.

When he'd asked her that she'd simply shrugged and said something about it being more discrete this way and something else about no one bothering to check who was cleared to enter in her personal accommodation. He'd replied with some smug comment about knowing she'd warm to him one day. She'd rolled her eyes at him and then pulled him through her living quarters at such speed he didn't notice a single thing about them, until they got to her bedroom and she demonstrated just how much she had warmed to him. He didn't notice much about the bedroom that night either.

Han stepped through the doorway, smiling once again at the memory. Five weeks ago. He hadn't seen her at all in the last two of those which was why he was here now sneaking through her apartment in the dead of night, fresh from his latest mission, just to remind himself of what his girlfriend looked like.

He pulled off his boots and dropped his small duffle bag by the door before literally tiptoeing through her living area. He knew what a light sleeper she was and the last thing he wanted to do was disturb the rest he knew she desperately needed.

On reaching the bedroom he found her curled up on what had become her side of the bed. Pleased not to have woken her, he stripped down to his standard issue black boxers. The sight of her looking so comfortable and warm tucked up under the duvet hade made him suddenly tired and he knew he would have to no problem crawling into bed next her and falling asleep instantly. She would wake to the, hopefully welcomed, surprise of him there in the morning.

Han pulled back the covers as gently as he could and slipped down onto the soft mattress. His arms sought out her waist, his lips found her neck.

Leia woke with jump, half turning to face the intruder before his hands on her small hips stopped her from coming any further round. So much for sneaking into bed with her unnoticed. He should have learnt by now, Leia notices everything, conscious or not.

"Shhh…" He sighed against her ear. "It's just me."

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, squinting up at him in the half-light caused by the glow of the city lights.

"Han?" Her voice was thick from sleep and confusion. _Gods_ he'd missed her voice.

"Yes Han," he laughed, "why were you expecting somebody else to creep into your bed in the middle of the night?"

She turned back around and settled into him now she had confirmation it was in fact her boyfriend and not some crazed serial killer.

"Maybe." She teased.

His fingers dug into her waist earning him a breathy giggle in response. As he found a particularly ticklish spot her hips bucked back, causing her bottom to grind against his groin. He groaned, low in the back of his throat, as his body reacted to the friction. _You can't jump your clearly exhausted girlfriend in the middle of night when you've just snuck into her apartment without invitation or forewarning._ His brain reminded him. But his body wasn't listening.

"Nice shirt by the way." He whispered, desperately trying to distract himself with a change of subject.

Even in the dim light of the night, he could swear he saw her blush. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts that he had given her on the trip to Bespin when she'd had nothing to wear. She'd never given it back but he hadn't seen her wear it since then. The thought of her going to bed alone in her posh city pad in nothing but his t-shirt was not helping him try to calm himself down.

"Well I wasn't expecting company."

"It looks good on you." She snorted at his comment. "Go to back to sleep." He said, stroking his way down her side in a comforting manner. He needed her to go sleep now or he might actually jump her in a minute. He hadn't been this close to her in two weeks and it was driving him slowly insane.

"I have a meeting that I can't get out of tomorrow but I can try and move some other stuff around…" She said whilst playing absentmindedly with the hair on the forearm he had thrown across her stomach.

"I'm flying out first thing on a last minute op. This is just a six hour stopover to stock up on supplies."

She turned her head to look at him again, bringing her hand up to rub against the stubble that was currently gracing his cheek.

"Did you come all the way across the city just to tuck me in?" She asked softly, the tiniest bit of teasing in her tone but he picked up on it.

"No!" He did his best to sound affronted at the idea. "I came all the way here to cuddle." He teased right back and she laughed openly. "Go back to sleep." He repeated, starting to feel a little bit guilty that, despite his best efforts, he had well and truly disrupted her well-earned rest.

Suddenly she rolled herself over quickly until she was on top of him, she brought her legs up to straddle his waist, the movement causing her to bounce up and down a little across his middle. He failed to suppress an almost panful moan. If he was struggling to contain his excitement at seeing her before, that little manoeuvre nearly had his excitement all over her expensive sheets.

She smiled down at him seductively. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well I'm wide awake now." He could only grunt in response. She leant down and kissed him lightly, her lips remained hovering over his. "Did you miss me flyboy?"

"What do you think, _princess_?" His hands were already under her shirt, or more accurately, his shirt. She let him lift it off of her without complaint.

"I think you should show me _exactly_ how much you missed me."


	2. Chapter 2: You See How Much I Missed You

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: Please note rating for this one is a strong T probably bordering on M due to sexytimes. If it's not your thing please don't read. This is even more plotless than the last chapter. Oops!**

 **Timeline: About ten years after the events of RotJ – following TFA canon and timeline.**

New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses

Chapter Two: You See How Much I Missed You

"Han … are you coming to bed?" Leia called softly from the doorway of their bedroom. Han sat across their open-plan apartment facing away from her, engrossed in the smashball results coverage.

"Yeah." He replied distracted.

He'd just returned home that afternoon from a successful military training operation. The trip had taken him away for ten days and he was enjoying being home. He'd had a lovely dinner with his wife and son, Leia having ordered in his favourite Corellian food (and not attempted to make it herself thank kriff), he'd then hung out with nine year old Ben swapping stories of their days apart before tucking him soundly into bed and questioning for the millionth time how he'd ever got so lucky to have his own, little, perfect family. Now he was just catching up on some smashball before he fully intended to collapse into bed next to his gorgeous wife and snuggle until sunrise. Of course the reunion he really wanted to share with Leia would have to wait; he was shattered and he knew she would be too having spent the last ten days trying to balance keeping up with Ben and her continuous role in the running of the galaxy.

Apparently she had got impatient with waiting for him so he turned to reassure her:

"I'll be there in just a sec…"

His sentence came to an abrupt halt as he finally laid eyes on her. She stood shyly in their bedroom doorway, fingers absentmindedly or perhaps nervously playing with the ends of her hair. She wore a tiny, lace, sea-green teddy cut low at the front and high at each leg. This was a new addition to her wardrobe Han was sure and in an instant he was no longer tired, not even a bit as he stared longingly at her. He had always loved that colour on her, it reminded him of all the green on Corellia and complimented her colouring perfectly.

"Don't you want to come now?" She asked, all mock coquettish innocence playing over her perfect face.

"I think maybe I just did a bit."

She half-laughed, half-scoffed at his joke as she began to walk towards him, clearly finding a bit more of her confidence. It still amazed him that she got shy around him sometimes when they were like this. She could walk into a room with hundreds of Senators, Planet Leaders, Politicians and have them eating out her hand within minutes but exposing herself to him, her husband of over nine years still made a subtle blush paint its way across her skin.

"Where'd you get that?" Han asked indicating to her choice of clothing.

"It was a gift, from one of my many boyfriends." Leia replied mimicking his jokey, flirtatious tone.

She now stood in front of him, gazing down to where he remained seated on the sofa, her legs spread wide either side of his knees, the smashball long forgotten behind her back. Han's large hands encircled her slight waist, rubbing against the soft material. In a swift motion he pulled her onto his lap effortlessly.

"Well he's got good taste, I'll give him that… In women and lingerie."

She smiled openly at him and brushed aside the hair that had fallen onto his forehead, before whispering:

"Hi."

"Hi." He answered in the exact same tone of voice.

"I missed you."

"I can tell." He laughed and pulled her even closer to him, hands wandering over her almost completely bare back. _How the hell was this thing even staying on?_ "I missed you too."

"I can tell." She laughed back, shifting in his lap; pushing herself against his growing desire as if to prove her point. Han groaned at the movement, digging his hands into her hips to hold her in place.

He truly had missed her, and not just in the last ten days. They led such busy lives with their careers, all the travel that included, and raising Ben. Han could barely remember the last time they were both on planet, at home on time and with some evening left to themselves. And the last time all those things had happened and they didn't just pass out from exhaustion – well that was all but a long, distant memory for him. Gods only knew when the next time he was going to be able to be with her like this so he was going to damn well make the most of it now.

Han leaned forward and rested his head in-between her breasts, taking in the scent of her expensive Alderaanian perfume that still lingered on her skin, even at the end of her busy day. Perhaps she had reapplied it especially for this. Especially for him. For some reason that particular thought had him grinning stupidly into her chest and he was quite glad she couldn't see his face at that moment.

"Gods Leia…" He moaned against her, his breath hot and causing her skin to goose-bump through the thin negligee. He could feel her anticipation, knew she wanted this and missed this as much as he did. "You're so fucking sexy."

The blush was back. When she looked at him like that she barely seemed a day older than she was on their trip to Bespin; the first time he had got to know her like this, her lithe little body quivering below or above him as it was now.

"Do you have any idea how good you look?"

"Han…" She replied, clearly distracted.

The blush might have returned but the shyness that she was feeling when she first entered the room had certainly abandoned her now as she moved against his groin trying to create some much needed friction through the many layers of clothing that still separated them.

With any kind of coherent thought haemorrhaging out of his head by the second, he reached forward to stroke her through the underwear with deft fingers. He quickly found and opened the two poppers directly covering his intended target.

"Convenient." He drawled, every bit the cocky, egotistical smuggler that only ever really came out these days when they were alone like this.

In response she merely rolled her eyes, grinding herself down onto his fingers and taking exactly what she needed from him.

"You know you keep this up without so much as looking at me and I'm going to start to feel a little used sweetheart."

"Han…" She repeated, panting with a mixture of annoyance and arousal. Leia made a point of looking at him whilst she spoke. "Shut up."

"I'm just saying…"

She cut him off with a kiss, surprisingly soft in comparison to the harsh movements of her lower body.

"Shut up." She told him again, still breathless. "And fuck me."

That he didn't need to be told twice.

"You got it princess."


	3. Chapter 3: This Changes Everything

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: Rating back down to T at the most for this one.**

 **Timeline: Roughly 3 months post events of RotJ.**

New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses

Chapter 3: This Changes Everything

Han entered the room as quietly as he could, careful not to disturb her. She lay on her back, head thrown to the side in slumber, facing away from him and revealing a nasty looking cut that ran from under her chin, down the side of her neck and disappeared under the hospital gown she was wearing. He could see the beginnings of some bruises forming on her face and arms that were lying atop the covers. He couldn't see any other obvious injuries but then he couldn't see any other parts of her.

Han forced himself to focus on the good; like the fact that she was here, she was still in one piece, she was breathing.

The hospital bay they were in was chaotic to put it mildly; outside the door medical droids and personnel, wounded soldiers, tired comrades and grieving families all merged together to create one huge whirling mass of bodies. It wasn't hard to guess they were in the aftermath of a bloody and extensive fight.

He had made extraordinarily good time; it had only been four hours since he had received the call from Rieekan. Of course he had flown like an absolute maniac, never once considering taking her out of manual control, even Chewie had complained. But the growled protests of 'be careful' and 'we're no use to her dead' did little to calm his piloting technique, or his ever rising panic for that matter.

He'd kept on replaying the parts of the call from Rieekan that he'd managed to decipher through the static of their terrible connection: _The meetings had gone smoothly … They were on their way to the hangar … An ambush by Imperial sympathisers … Greatly outnumbered … All radio communication lost… We don't know where she is … We don't know if she got off planet … They're taking survivors to the medical bay on the Danuta moon …_

There had been no stopping him. Despite the fact he and Chewie were, at the time, leading a covert military operation on a planet thousands and thousands of miles away. He'd left Kes Dameron in charge and bolted. There would be a disciplinary for his desertion, he would probably be dismissed but who the fuck cared? He certainly didn't at that moment. He had to be here. He had to know she was okay.

On his arrival Han had narrowly avoided being thrown out of the bay by the limited security they had. This was due to a heated discussion with a young nurse in which he had demanded to know if Leia was here and she had refused to tell him because he was not immediate family. Fortunately, the commotion had caught the attention of some smarmy twat Leia worked with that had informed him Leia was here, had taken him to her and was now off finding the Doctor caring for her. Han couldn't remember the man's name or what he did but he was suddenly a lot less annoyed by his existence.

A woman entering the room behind him brought Han out of his thoughts and he turned to face her. The woman, slightly older than himself, held a datapad in her hand and offered him a reassuring smile before she spoke:

"General Solo?" He nodded in confirmation. "I'm Doctor Charwan. I've been looking after Vice Secretary Organa since she was brought in."

"How is she?" He asked immediately.

"She's doing okay." Han nodded enthusiastically in relief and chanced a look back towards Leia, she hadn't moved. "The wound to her neck is mostly superficial, there should be no lasting damage. She's got extensive bruising to her back and the back of legs where I believe she was thrown against something. That will be painful for some time but again there should be no lasting damage. To tell you the truth I'm amazed she hasn't suffered any bone brakes or fractures."

"She's tougher than she looks." Han commented quietly, mostly to himself but the Doctor smiled in agreement. "Why isn't she conscious?"

"Ms. Organa was quite distressed when she first came in. I gave her a small sedative to calm her. She's just sleeping, she'll be awake soon."

To this he frowned. Of course it wasn't surprising that someone, who had gone through what Leia had today, would be distressed. But Leia wasn't just anybody and Han had expected to hear she'd remained completely calm and professional throughout the ordeal. She'd never needed a sedative to calm her before, not even after her time on the first Death Star.

"Distressed about what?" He asked, clearly confused.

"She was worried that her injuries may have caused some damage to the foetus. But we ran some tests and everything has come back completely normal."

"What?" He sounded more confused than ever.

"As far as we can tell no damage was caused to the foetus. The baby is absolutely fine."

"She's pregnant?!"

A look of realisation suddenly hit the woman's face.

"Oh gods you didn't know?!" The hand that wasn't gripping the datapad flew to her gapping mouth in an attempt to hide her mortified expression, it didn't work.

Han shook his head but he wasn't answering the question, instead he was trying to shake some sense of reality into his spinning brain. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pregnant. How, on all the earths, could she be pregnant? They were being careful, weren't they?

"How…" He cleared his throat and tried and again. "How far along is she?"

The Doctor was clearly wrestling with herself as to much more she should tell him. In the end she must have supposed that the 'damage' was already done.

"Just shy of twelve weeks."

He tried to trace his movements back; where were they twelve weeks ago?

"Endor." He answered aloud.

Han remembered that night with crystal clarity. It had been their first night properly reunited after so many months apart whilst he had been frozen in carbonite. And it had been the night of their greatest victory over the Empire. Not to mention a night of revelations learning that Luke was her brother and Vader their father. Despite that last fact they had been so happy, giddy with day's victories, contraception had been the last thing on either of their minds. He'd expected their bodily reunion to be frantic, wild and certainly quick considering how long it had been for both of them. In reality it was the opposite of those things; slow, loving, almost reverent and apparently baby producing.

"I'll give you some time alone." The Doctor commented quietly before leaving the room.

He approached her beside cautiously, glancing at her stomach that was hidden under the large blanket. He wondered if even at three months she was already starting to show. She was so small he supposed it wouldn't take long. If he looked at her bare body now would he already be able to see the subtle difference forming?

Han placed his hand against her cheek, he leant down to kiss her forehead, whispering before he did so:

"Hey sweetheart."

Leia stirred instantly, turning her head over to get closer to his touch. Her eyelids fluttered slowly open and she offered a small smile of recognition, he smiled back. In an instant the realisation of where she was and the memory of what had happened hit her and her face literally caved in on itself as she began to cry.

"Hey." Han tried to soothe her, bringing his lips against her forehead once more. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay."

"You're here. I'm so glad you're here." She sobbed.

"Of course I'm here. Where else am I gonna be huh?"

He moved to embrace her, careful not to aggravate any of her injuries. Leia herself did not seem worried about such things as she grabbed handfuls of the back of his collar to pull herself up and closer to him. She cried earnestly against his neck for a moment before pulling away.

"Han…" She sniffed loudly. "There's something I have to tell you."

"I know already. The Doc accidentally let it slip." He did his best to sound light hearted. She stared at him in disbelieve. "The baby's fine. They ran some tests and everything is completely normal and okay."

"Really?" She still looked and sounded like she didn't believe him. He nodded. "I was bleeding from there when I came in, I thought I might have lost it…"

"No." Han interrupted, suddenly and strangely heartbroken at the very idea.

He moved one of his hands to rest on her lower stomach, on top of the covers. He began rubbing his hand up and down on the material as he spoke, his attention never leaving her tummy:

"How long have you known?"

"About a week."

He recalled they had spoken at least twice in that time.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was the kind of news I should probably deliver in person." He gave a small laugh but didn't reply. "I'm sorry." She sounded like she was going to cry again. He finally turned his head to look at her.

"What on earths are you sorry for?"

"I know we didn't plan it. It's happened so quickly, we've never even spoken about having a family, about what we wanted but…" She swallowed nervously before continuing. "But I do want it." Her hand moved to cover his resting over her stomach. "I love them already. I want to keep it."

"I want that too." He replied honestly.

"Do you really?"

"Yeah." Suddenly Leia wasn't the only one in the room tearing up. "I'm not sure I realised it's what I wanted until this very moment but it is. I want this." He confirmed again.

She laughed in pure happiness and pulled him towards her for another fierce embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here." She repeated against his shoulder. When he responded the emotion in his voice was clear, as was the sincerity of his words:

"Gods Leia I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry I worried you."

As the hold they had on each other came to its natural end he reached for her stomach once again, this time slipping his hand under the cover and placing it on her thin hospital gown. She could feel the heat from his skin radiate into her and she let the sensation calm her.

"I guess I've got two of you to worry about now haven't I?"

She answered his question with one of her own:

"This changes everything, doesn't it?"

"I hear kids have a tendency to do that." Leia laughed at the playful tone of his words.

"I'm not sure we're ready for this." She said seriously.

"I know we're not! But we will be."

She nodded her agreement as Han leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She responded immediately, both of her hands winding their way into his hair and holding him close to her. It might have been unplanned and a little too quick but they both knew it was right.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday You Idiot

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: Apparently I have a major kink for Leia in sexy underwear, thankfully Han shares this!**

 **Timeline: Around 15 months post RotJ, and 6 months after Ben's birth.**

New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses

Chapter Four: Happy Birthday You Idiot

 _Happy kriffing Birthday to me._

Han threw his head back against the pillow and let out a long, frustrated sigh. Of course it was never going to be the best birthday, occurring bang in the middle of a lengthy Pathfinders operation he was leading on some gods awful outer-rim planet. He'd expected to spend his evening having a couple of much needed beers with the guys at their temporary base, or com'ing home; talking to Leia, listening to those cute little noises Ben makes when he's sleeping, being ribbed endlessly by his men for how soft he had gotten since acquiring a wife and son. Hells, he'd even have preferred to spend it bored out of his mind on some fruitless surveillance exercise.

But no, instead he was here in a quite frankly questionable med bay on said awful outer-rim planet with a busted shoulder and throbbing head. Leia was going to kill him. It was the first lengthy operation he had taken since Ben had been born six months previously and she had made a point to warn him not to do anything stupid or heroic: 'You have a family to come home to now and we'd kind of miss you if you weren't around.' She'd teased, though the look she'd given him had been entirely serious.

Turns out its quite difficult not be stupid or heroic when you're leading men you feel you have somewhat abandoned for the last six months and certainly feel it is up to you to protect. The injuries weren't too bad, he'd certainly had a lot worse. They were just keeping him in overnight as a precaution because of the head wound. He'd be released tomorrow but for now he was stuck.

Han heard someone enter the room wheeling a squeaking trolley but the curtain was drawn around his bed stopping him from seeing exactly who or what it was.

"Time for your shot General Solo." A female human voice called out in a singsong manner. Han groaned, already knowing her demeanour was going to irritate him.

"Another one?"

"It's the last one sir, I promise." He could hear her readying something on the trolley yet he still couldn't see her.

"Don't they usually get some annoying little med droid to do this kind of thing?"

"I'm afraid there are not any currently available sir. You're going to have to make do…" The nurse stepped inside the curtain, pulling it completely closed behind her. "…with me."

Han sat bolt upright in shock. He grabbed his shoulder as it screamed in protest at the sudden movement but he didn't lay back down. Because standing at the foot of his bed was Leia and she was dressed in a very tight and very short nurse's uniform, complete will cap and said shot postured in one hand. She looked glorious. The shoes, fuck the shoes, he had never seen her wear shoes like that. Like the ones that countless girls in any dodgy spaceport wore; dangerously high, white and cheap. He gave a dramatic blink as if trying to reassure himself she wasn't in his imagination.

"You're not some pain med induced dream are you?"

"And if I am?" She challenged.

"Don't ever wake me up." Leia cocked an eyebrow at him suggestively and he felt a very familiar stirring within himself. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on, this quickly just by looking at her. She began to make her way to his bedside. "What are you doing here?" He asked, still in disbelief.

"I came to wish my husband a happy birthday and also to tell him… he's an _idiot_."

She was standing next to the bed now and she dropped the empty syringe into a container on his bedside table. Han was relieved she didn't appear to plan to use it on him. Anything was possible if she was pissed off enough.

"You're not mad then?" He ventured tentatively.

As way of a reply she leapt up onto his bed, positioned herself either side of his legs so she was straddling his hips and pushed him back until he was against the pillows once more. He winced at the pain it caused his shoulder but didn't speak.

It was unclear whether that was a yes or a no.

Understandably sex since Ben had been sporadic at best; most of the time they were both too exhausted to even look at each other. That, combined with the fact she was currently laying astride him dressed like she should be charging for her time, was making it pretty difficult for Han to control his impulses. His hands had already found their way under the hem of the dress and into the small lace knickers he could feel beneath it. He took her silence to mean she had not come here to chat and that was just fine with him.

Leia reached up and pulled open the front of her dress, every popper springing open simultaneously to reveal matching white lace underwear. Han slowed the movements of his wondering hands and stared up at her with a look of absolute awe. He may have been bias, but he could see no trace of the baby she had carried for almost nine months evident on her body. Her frame was strong, toned yet curved and soft in all the right places. For what must have been the thousandth time since he had met her he thought to himself she was born to wear white.

She blushed a little at his intense attention. She was beginning to feel a little guilty; if the sight of some simple white underwear was enough to produce that kind of look perhaps she had been neglecting certain aspects of their relationship more than she realised since Ben had been born.

"A bit nicer than that baggy sweatshirt, huh?" She asked, referring to _his_ smashball hoodie she wore to bed most nights.

"Oh I don't know, that sweatshirt reveals the occasional alluring flash of wrist. Very sexy."

"You really are an idiot you know." She laughed, her hands finding their way to his face and stroking over the stubble lovingly.

"Yeah but you married this idiot, what does that make you?"

"A woman hopelessly in love with this idiot?" She offered. He grinned openly at her. 

Han leaned up and kissed her soundly, feeling her body almost melt into his in the most magnificent way. She sat up on her knees, reaching behind to drag the blanket off of the bed before lowering herself back down onto his pyjama clad lower half. He groaned into her mouth, his body excited to have one less layer between them.

"Gods I want you." He almost growled against her lips. Her hands were in his hair now, nails scratching lightly at his scalp.

"Then have me."

"Are we really going to do this here?" He said after remembering for the first time since she entered the room exactly where they were. She gave a wicked grin in response and he felt himself twitch under her.

"I've locked the door. Anyone trying to come in will just think you're having a sad, lonely, birthday wank."

His eyes widened slightly at her choice of colloquialism. She looked impressed with herself that she had managed to shock him, and she certainly had managed that one way or another this evening.

"Well up until a few minutes ago that was my plan for the evening." As he was talking he reached up and pushed the gaping dress from her shoulders. "Actually it was going to be centred on an eerily similar scenario to this. You haven't been using your Jedi mind reading thing on me again have you?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No I most certainly am not." He laughed, this time taking the small cap from her head and adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"You don't want the slutty nurse then?" He gestured to her to take off the shoes which she did, each landing on the cold hospital floor with a quiet thud.

"Not tonight. I don't want a nurse." He explained, cupping her cheek with his large hand. "I don't want a fantasy. I just want you. Perfect…" He kissed her other cheek, "… beautiful…" a kiss to her nose, "… you."

Leia threw her head back, almost howling with laughter.

"Nice try hotshot. I'm still mad at you."

"Take a look at yourself sweetheart." He trailed his eyes down the length of her body and back up again. "If this is you mad at me feel free to be angry for the rest of my life."


	5. Chapter 5: I Want To Be Your Wife

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this un-beta'd.**

 **Note: This is a longer chapter and a bit more angsty than the others but it is happy in the end. It's also probably the last chapter I'll post in a while as I don't have any more currently planned. But if any more of these little oneshots do pop into my head I'll definitely upload them here. Thanks for all the love for this story.**

 **Timeline: About four months post RotJ and about four weeks after 'Chapter Three: This Changes Everything'.**

New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses

Chapter Five: I Want To Be Your Wife

Leia stood shivering in her bathroom, her work clothes and contents of the bathroom shelf thrown all around her. She had stormed into her apartment five minutes earlier and these things had taken the brunt of her anger. _How dare they_. The words kept repeating in her head like a mantra. How dare they imply those things about him. After everything she had done for _their_ Rebellion and everything she continues to do for _their_ new Republic. All the sacrifices and hard decisions she had made. Yet they still didn't trust her enough to believe she had found the right man to be with. Because, despite the fact they weren't currently on speaking terms, she knew without a doubt he _was_ the right man for her to be with.

She hit the sink with the palm of her hand. _How dare they._

Leia looked at herself in the mirror. She was only four months pregnant but the evidence on her body was becoming clear. Her belly was beginning to round and her breasts were already a cup size bigger, not to mention they also hurt like hell. Thankfully, no other part of her had begun to swell – yet.

She reached behind the bathroom door and pulled on a silky, floral robe. Han loved this robe. _No_. She chastised herself she was not going to think of him now, that would just make her feel worse. He was due back tomorrow and she would deal with that shit mess she had made then. It didn't work. She felt the tears prick behind her eyes, _damn these damn damning hormones._

She didn't hear the door to her apartment open. When he called out she jumped so much she had to steady herself on the sink.

"Leia, are you home?"

Han.

She appeared at the doorway, staring at him in utter disbelief as if thinking about him had somehow been enough to summon him there.

He stood by the front door, at least having the decency to look mildly sheepish. He dropped the large duffle bag from his shoulders onto her expensive tiled floor. He look exhausted. It was obvious he had just docked and come straight there.

"I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow."

"Finished up early and we made good time on the way back."

She nodded slightly, acknowledging his answer.

"Do you want me to be here?" He sounded so uncertain it didn't really sound like him at all. "Because I can go if you want."

She was half way across the apartment before she even realised she was moving. An instant later she was in his arms, her whole body hitting his chest with such force he had to take a step back to recover. As he did his arms found their way around her back, holding her securely against him as his lips found her hairline. She felt him sigh in relief. Yes, this was exactly where she should be.

"I missed you." She told his chest quietly, almost solemnly. She could still feel his lips against her forehead and she felt them wind their way into a smile.

"Me too."

He pulled away and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. They were being so cautious with one and another; both afraid they would break the ceasefire they had somehow managed to find between them. After a moment his hands found their way to her stomach and he stroked it a little through the material of the robe.

"May I?"

She felt hurt he even had to ask, but then she could hardly blame him following her behaviour the last time they saw each other.

Leia nodded and he instantly dropped to one knee. She swallowed down the wave of nausea caused by seeing him in such a position. Han didn't see the look on her face; he was too busy untying the cord of her robe and running his hands over the skin on her stomach. His eyes widened at the sudden change to her body, at least sudden to him having not seen her at all in the last four weeks.

"Bit of change since last time huh?"

"Isn't it just." He sounded as amazed as he currently looked. "But it's beautiful." His hands were running comforting circles all over her belly, he looked up to catch her eye. "You're beautiful." Her own hands pushed their way easily through his hair as he continued speaking: "Not that I'm surprised you carry it so well. You can pull anything off."

Her hands stopped their movements abruptly.

"Even being a major bitch to my baby's father?"

"Well you pulled it off better than most." He said seriously. Han saw her bottom lip tremble a full second before the accompanying cry escaped her mouth. He was up and pulling her into another embrace immediately. "Hey, it's okay. We're okay. Aren't we?" She nodded furiously against him.

They stayed like that, standing in silence, for a long time. When they did pull apart Han ran his knuckles softly over her cheek and offered up what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Truth be told he held like crying himself. This parenthood thing was already entirely too much for him to handle.

"I told work about the baby today." Leia said suddenly. She watched the surprise register on his face. "I know I should have spoken to you first. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell them, I was having a stupid argument with Mon and it just sort of slipped out."

"Argument about what?"

"You." She answered honestly as his eyebrows rose. "About whether you were a 'suitable' and 'viable' option for my future. I think that's what she said and I replied that I was having your baby so you were a pretty viable option for my future in my opinion."

Han didn't know how to respond. It's not as if he was in any sort of denial about how High Command felt about his relationship with the last remaining member of the Royal House of Alderaan. But for them to actually say it to Leia, in so many words, they must _really_ disapprove of him. Mostly what he felt was pride. A goofy, stupid kind of pride that was making him grin like an idiot at the thought of her standing up for their relationship and future.

Considering what had transpired between them a month ago this knowledge was invaluable to him. After recovering from the shock of finding out she was pregnant Han had quickly proposed, the next logical step in his mind. For Leia, however, it was not a reasonable conclusion to their current situation. A screaming match to rival the ones they shared on Hoth followed. During which she accused him of being an antiquated dinosaur hell-bent on marriage purely because he had managed to knock her up, despite the fact they had only been in what anyone's idea of an established relationship was for less than three months. He'd countered with the fact that his proposal had nothing to do with the pregnancy and everything to do with wanting to be with her, officially, for the rest of his life, baby or not. And then something along the lines of if that was not something she was interested in then what the hells were they even doing. Han had left for the four week long op later that night. They hadn't spoken since.

He'd had no idea where they stood when he had entered her apartment earlier that night. Luckily he found they stood on much more stable ground than he first supposed.

"How'd she take it?" He asked after a moment's pause.

"Not terribly well." To this he laughed; he couldn't help but picture the look on Mon Motha's face when that had been blurted out. Leia, recalling the look of absolute horror that had painted her boss' face, laughed too. "She'll get used to it. They all will. They'll have too. They don't want to lose me."

"If you do say so yourself!"

She rolled her eyes at him, secretly thrilled he was back to teasing her. An un-awkward silence followed in which they simply looked at each other, as if trying to convince themselves this was real. That somehow that had arrived here; together, relatively unscathed considering the damaging things they had said to one and other.

Leia opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it:

"I… err… before I forget I have something for you. A peace offering I suppose." She gave him a questioning look; he had never brought her something back from his travels before. But then it's not as if he tended to visit places in which a suitable gift could be obtained. He looked nervous all of a sudden. "If you don't want it I won't be offended, honestly. I just thought you might like it."

"Well now I'm intrigued."

Han went to his bag and pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper. He considered it for a moment before passing it to her. She began to unwrap it and soon saw a very familiar insignia branded on the bottom of some kind of glass container. Her heart felt as if it had actually stopped beating for a moment. The small, elaborate 'A' carved into the bottom of whatever this was meant it was a product of Alderaan, made there before it was destroyed. Leia snapped her head up to look at Han; he refused to meet her eye.

She pulled out a small bottle of expensive Alderaanian perfume. Leia instantly recognised it, having seen it throughout the women's private quarters of the palace when she was growing up. It had been an exclusive product even then.

"Where did you get this?"

"I heard of some guy on planet that had some."

Leia narrowed her eyes at him; it seemed a mighty coincidence that Han had just happened to be on the same planet at the same time as this mysterious black-market seller, even more unlikely he had just happened to hear of him whilst on a Pathfinders op and not, say, a suspect supply run. She couldn't imagine how much it had cost him. It was expensive back on Alderaan but anything made there had more than quadrupled in value since the planet's destruction.

"This must have cost you a fortune!"

"No, not really. I'm a good haggler." He wasn't about to tell her it had cost him pretty much everything he had saved.

Still eying him suspiciously, Leia pulled out the stopper carefully and brought the bottle to her nose. She took a deep breath and Han saw her whole body begin to tremble. The tears were back; stinging behind her eyelids.

"It smells like my mother." She whispered.

"Leia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No!" She said suddenly, and then in complete juxtaposition to the tone of her words, turned slowly and placed the re-stoppered perfume on the mantelpiece piece exercising the most care Han had ever seen her employ. "No, you didn't. I love it. Thank you."

She reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a fierce hug that he reciprocated instantly.

"Thank you." She repeated, laying an open mouthed kiss to his stubbly cheek. "Thank you." Another kiss, moving closer to his lips. "Thank you." This time reaching her destination and kissing him firmly on the mouth. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't let High Command hear you say that. Their heads might explode!" She grinned against his lips and kissed him again, longer this time.

"Han…" She breathed out dreamily when they finally pulled apart.

"Hmm…"

"Marry me." It was a statement not a question. She felt him go deadly still in her arms, his eyes boring into her with mixture of hurt and confusion playing out in them. "Marry me." She repeated.

Han pulled himself out their embrace with such force she was sure he'd left marks on her arms. He was looking at her as if she were dangerous; as if she were some immediate, physical threat to his safety.

"That's not funny Leia." He stated evenly.

"I'm not joking! I want to get married. I want to be your wife."

"And what's caused this sudden complete 180 of your feelings?" Han's voice was overly controlled as if he was trying very hard not shout. He pulled a hand through his hair roughly, his nails scratching harshly at his own scalp. He thought the action might quell some of the building anger rising from his stomach. It didn't.

"Han…"

"Come on! Tell me!" He was shouting now. "I'm not allowed to propose to you because I love you and want us to be a family but you get to propose to me because, why? Because I brought you some pretentious perfume? Or because you want to prove a point to Mon Motha and the rest of them?"

"No!" Leia denied hotly, her own anger having reached the surface in record time. They were looking pretty set for round two. "No." She repeated again, forcing herself to breathe slowly and calm down. "I wanted to say yes when you asked." This made Han look up at her in surprise. "I did. But I was stupid and scared. This has all happened so quickly and I didn't know what to do. So I did what I always do with you when I don't want to confront what I'm feeling – I picked a huge fight and pushed you away. Only it didn't work this time. I've spent the last four weeks thinking that maybe I've ruined the best thing… the best thing I have in my life right now."

Her rage had subsided as quickly as it had appeared and Han could tell she was now having to fight back yet another wave of tears. He was rapidly feeling very guilty for his little outburst but she had shocked him. Her sayings those words that she had rejected from him had hurt more than he had expected.

"Then you turn up here with…" Leia was well and truly failing at keeping her tears in now. "With that perfume that I know you spend time and money finding all because you knew how much it would mean to me, despite the way I treated you." She rambling almost beyond the point of understanding, almost. "I love you for that and for a million other reasons. That's why I want to marry you. Because all of this is still so terrifying but somehow you make it less scary."

He could no longer take seeing her in so upset and was at her side in an instant, wrapping her up entirely in his embrace and littering the top of her head with kisses.

"Shh… shh sweetheart. Please don't cry. You're killing me here."

"I'm so afraid I've ruined everything." She hiccupped into his chest.

"You haven't. You haven't, I promise. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He supposed he shouldn't really be surprised that pushed into a corner Leia had revealed her true feelings. It's what she had done in the carbon freezing chamber; faced with the reality that she may never see him again she had finally admitted how she felt about him. And now, once again, only when she felt she may lose him had she confronted her own feelings.

Han's kisses gradually worked their way down her face until he captured her lips with his own. He felt her kiss him back, almost desperately, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"Trust me after that little speech I know princess. From now on I will only answer if addressed as 'the best thing in your life right now'." He teased her lightly and she responded with a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cry. He held her for moment's more silence before asking cautiously: "Do you really want to get married?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do it." She gave him one of those smiles that lit up her whole face. It made his heart ache in best possibly way. He could get used to seeing that for the rest of his life.

"Really?"

Han nodded and smiled back at her until they were both beaming at each other like utter morons. He pulled her back into his arms, resting his chin on her head.

"Yeah." He affirmed verbally. "But only if it officially makes me a prince!"


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Know Much About History

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: Sooo the scenario for the last third of this chapter is totally stolen from a certain scene in 1985 film** _ **Witness**_ **.** __

 **Timeline: Roughly two and half years post RotJ.**

New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses

Chapter Six: Don't Know Much About History

They'd actually managed it, somehow, they'd actually managed to both be on planet, the same planet, on the same day, the right day no less, for their wedding anniversary. And, because the gods were really shining down on them, Leia did not have any after work meetings and they'd managed to get both a babysitter and a table at Coruscant's most exclusive restaurant on a Friday night. Though the table wasn't such a great feat as Han had had the good sense to book it in his wife's name and not his. They always had room for the Madam Vice Sectary of State, even if it meant she came with her ex-smuggler turned lowly Alliance General.

Leia exited their bedroom looking ridiculously gorgeous in an ankle-length, deep red, velvet wraparound dress. The sight caused Han to sit upright from where he'd been lounging against the sofa, an almost asleep Ben nestled against his chest.

"Whoa."

"What do you think?" She asked, giving him a twirl. Well, as much of a twirl as was possible in a long dress and high shoes.

He was feeling a little overdressed in his 'clown suit' until she'd come out of the bedroom. Now he was feeling entirely the opposite.

"I think it looks like you're about to sack me off for some state dinner."

"When have I ever shown this much cleavage to a state dinner?" He took a moment to admire said cleavage on show; a tantalising glimpse but nowhere near enough to make her look cheap. In fact everything about her was screaming out in harsh contrast to cheap.

"I don't know but maybe you should start."

Leia merely rolled her eyes in response, wandering over to the pair of them and running her hand gently over the back of Ben's head. He was focused on nothing besides the bedtime bottle he was currently feeding himself.

"He almost off?"

"Yeah. Won't be long now." She bent down and kissed Han softly. "You look beautiful." He whispered against her lips when she pulled away. Leia smiled at the compliment before straightening back up.

"The sitter should be here any moment. I'm just going to put on some perfume then I'm good to go." She told him, wandering back to the bedroom.

Han took the now empty bottle from his son's heavy, sleepy hands. He stood, pulling Ben closer to his chest and started rocking him, knowing it would only be a matter of minutes before he'd be asleep. Hopefully he'd be down just in time for the sitter to show up and he and Leia could sneak away without any fuss.

He heard Leia's personal comlink sound a couple of times in the bedroom before she answered it. She spoke quietly, obviously trying not to disturb Ben, but Han could still hear snatches of her end of the conversation: "I'm sorry to hear that… Of course I understand… Don't worry about it… Feel better soon…"

She came through the bedroom door a moment later, looking suddenly very fed-up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Han exclaimed, guessing what she was going to say before she'd even opened her mouth. So much for the gods being on their side tonight.

"Sitter's sick. She's just come down with something this afternoon, she thinks it's something she ate." Leia confirmed.

Han sighed whilst frantically trying to wrack his brain as to who else they could call. Both Luke and Chewie were off planet and Winter was the other side of the city completing a debriefing from her latest op with the Rogue Squadron, so that was all the usual choices out of the window. He knew Wedge was around. He also knew Wedge was a self-confessed novice when it came to children and he probably shouldn't leave his infant son with him but he was that desperate for some proper time with Leia he was willing to make an exception. Unless…

"Can't you call one of your many, many assistants and have them come over?" Leia looked scandalised at the idea.

"And say what? It's now part of your job description to babysit my one year old son on a Friday night?!"

"I don't know why you are making it sound so unreasonable! You certainly pay them enough to expect that kind of service. And you know how much they're all willing to jump through hoops for you. They'd probably be fighting each other over the chance to earn some extra brownie points!"

His parents raised, aggravated voices had caused Ben to stir and start to grizzle in Han's arms. Han started to rock him again but it did little to soothe him this time. Leia sent her husband a look that could stop a gundark in its tracks.

"You're being ridiculous." She snapped, as quietly and calmly as her rising anger would allow. "And you're unsettling Ben right before he needs to go to bed."

"Oh but he doesn't need to anymore does he. It's not like we're going anywhere!" Han, in contrast, made no effort to lessen the volume of his voice. As a result Ben's grizzling turned into a full on cry.

"What is the matter with you?!"

"Is it so unreasonable to expect one night, just one night once in a blue moon, to spend some actual, proper, adult time with my wife?! Do you know how much planning, and working and _grovelling_ I put in just be able to be here tonight?" Instead of angry, he just sounded exasperated now. "I know it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. It's just the way it is."

All of the irritation from Leia's face was gone and she looked at him with sad, understanding eyes. She approached them slowly; one hand going to Ben's back and rubbing it soothingly, the other finding Han's spare hand and squeezing it. She reached up on her tiptoes, as even in the high shoes she was nowhere near his height, and kissed him soundly. He didn't close his eyes or kiss her back but she could tell he was slowly melting.

"Put Ben to bed and I'll order us in some food and make this living room look ten times better than that stupid, posh restaurant." She was talking to him in a low, careful, commanding voice that, despite how pissed off he still was, was starting to affect him. She stood on her tiptoes once again, whispering seductively against his face: "Besides it's not as if I was going to give you your present in the restaurant anyway." His eyebrows shot up in a silent question. "If you like the dress flyboy, wait until you see what's underneath."

Due to his little outburst settling Ben and getting him to sleep had taken a lot longer than it normally would. By the time Han reappeared from Ben's bedroom Leia had made good on her promise. The food had already arrived, in record time considering it was a Friday night and she'd ordered Corellian cuisine from his favourite takeout no less. She'd lit what felt like a hundred different candles on every available surface of their living area and turned off all the other lights giving the room an overtly romantic atmosphere. The food had been served, along with two glasses of her favourite Alderaanian wine, on the low coffee table in the middle of their sitting room with two large cushions placed either side of it acting as their chairs. As Han entered the room she was just turning on their music player, causing soft and quiet music to fill the room.

He had to give it her; it really did look ten times better than the fancy restaurant he had booked for them. And he'd be eating food of which he could actually pronounce the name and enjoy.

Leia turned and offered him a wide smile:

"Welcome to the café du princess." She teased lightly. "May I take your jacket sir?"

"You know if they employed hostesses that looked like you right now that restaurant would be even harder to get a table at than it already is." Han said whilst taking off his jacket and throwing it over the back of the sofa.

"I've got you our very best table sir, though your wife doesn't appear to be here yet. I do hope she hasn't stood you up."

Han wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned down to kiss her neck. He did so a couple of times; long and slow kisses, full of love. Both of them knew this was his way of apologising for earlier she and took the apology without hesitation.

"Well if she has I'm sure I can make do with you." His hands began to wonder down her dress, pressing into the front of her and making her shiver slightly.

"Dinner first."

He reluctantly let her go, whining slightly as he did like a spoilt child, and they took their seats. The couple looked pretty absurd; sat crossed legged on their living room floor, eating takeout food in their finest clothes.

"Thank you." Han said suddenly, his tone entirely serious. "This all looks amazing." He then raised his glass and continued in the softest tone Leia had ever heard him employ: "Happy anniversary sweetheart." She raised her glass and clinked it against his. "Who'd have thought you could up with me as your husband for two whole years."

"Here's to many, many, hopefully _more_ successful, anniversaries to come." They each took a drink before Leia leaned across the table to kiss him, smiling at him as she did. She pulled back but kept her face close to his. "And for the record if you're going to throw a strop about something, how much you miss me is a pretty solid way to go with that."

"Hmm… I'll keep that in mind." He hummed against her lips, kissing her again. "Gods, this smells good."

"Me or the food?"

"Do I have to choose?" She laughed, shaking her head and hitting him in the chest.

Sometime later, when most of the food and nearly all of the wine had been consumed, Han's attention was suddenly drawn to the music player as a new song came on.

"Ohhh… Ohhh… This is great!" He smiled broadly at her, indicating to the music. She gave him a strange look, not recognising the song. Though that was hardly surprising; nothing besides classic Alderaanian music had been played in the palace and she hadn't really had time to catch up on what she'd missed since then. " _Don't know much…_ " He sang along in his deep voice. That made her smile; the combination of a full stomach, light head from the wine and the calming effect of his voice had made her whole body feel relaxed to the point of all consuming comfort.

Han stood and walked over to the player turning up volume.

" _Don't know much about the French I took_." He tapped his hand against their mantelpiece in time to the music before beginning to sway a little.

"What are you doing?" She laughed at him.

He didn't respond just starting walking over to her, still swaying a little to the music and offered her his hand. She gave a little moan at the prospect of her comfortable positon on the floor being disturbed but relented quite quickly and allowed herself to be pulled up by him easily. He walked her back to where he had been, still singing and dancing:

"… _Could be with you. What a wonderful world_..." He stopped singing abruptly, pulling her into him, with his hand around her waist he spun her round quickly. He laughed at her squeal of surprise and it was probably the wine but gods she loved that sound; his hearty laughter in her ear. She didn't want to be anywhere but in his arms for the rest of the evening.

He let go of then but carried on dancing, literally dancing a circle around her and doing something very bizarre with his arms and hands. This was quickly becoming some standard, terrible dad dancing and Ben wasn't awake, or old enough, to be embarrassed by it yet. Each new move he made was accompanied by a giggle from Leia; he might have been dad dancing but she was sounding like a silly school girl.

"… _an A student baby, I could win your love for me. Don't know much about history_ …" Han stopped singing suddenly once again. Now standing in front of her and her having discarded her shoes before he dragged her onto his makeshift dance floor, she felt every inch of their height difference as if he were towering above her. He leaned down and she raised her face to meet him, sure he was going to kiss her. Then, at the last minute he spun her around again, even quicker that time.

"Han!" She gasped, her voice filled with nothing but amusement; her fingers gripping at his biceps to stop herself from falling. He kept spinning and laughing until she was so giddy she was entirely reliant on him to stay up.

"… _I love you. And I know that if you love me too, what a wonderful world this be would be._ " He continued, now twirling her under his arm.

When she stopped moving his hands held her waist, slowing the dizzy sway of her body. He drew her into him, their bodies now moving against each other to the music. He seemed to be done teasing now as when he leaned down he did kiss her, softly but reverently on the forehead. His singing coming out as murmurs dancing across her skin and making her feel lightheaded for a whole different reason.

"… _French I took…_ " He continued to sigh and hum his way down her face until his lips were on hers.

"Han…" She breathed out against him, this apparently the only word left in her vocabulary. The whole singing and dancing thing was certainly a new seduction technique of his but so far it was working.

Leia's hands found their way to back of his neck as she pulled his head more insistently towards her own, opening her mouth to his probing tongue. Han was just reaching for the tie of her dress when the shrill and unmistakeable cry of their distressed son tore through the peace of the apartment. His hands froze instantly and he dropped his head to her shoulder letting out his own cry of frustration. She patted the back of his head understandingly before saying, already resigned:

"My turn."

She untangled herself from his embrace, making her way to Ben's room and leaving him annoyed and horny as hell in equal measure.


	7. Chapter 7: So Very Different

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: This chapter references another fic I published on this site called** _ **Cake Wars.**_ **You really don't have to have read it to follow this very plotless one-shot but if you fancy please go give it a read.**

 **Timeline: Roughly 10 years post RotJ.**

New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses

Chapter Seven: So Very Different

He had com'd her when he'd landed which meant by the time Han Solo was strolling down the very long and empty corridor that led to his wife's hotel suite she was already waiting for him in the doorway to her room. His pace quickened to a slow jog when he saw her. After weeks of being apart the last few seconds suddenly seemed much too long to wait.

She was in his arms before he had even reached her. He scooped her up, her legs instantly finding their way behind his back as he held like a child; the way he used to carry Ben to bed when he fell asleep in the living room. The warmth radiating off of her was a sure sign she had been in bed, hardly surprising given the late hour, and as he buried his face into her cosy neck he heard her sigh in contentment.

This was the life. With all the time they were forced to spend apart moments like this somehow made it all worth it. The middle of the night, an abandoned hotel corridor, hugging like idiots, all because he had managed to wangle being in roughly the same corner of the galaxy as the latest stop on her grand political tour.

He shuffled into the room and closed the door. Beyond this neither moved or said anything, both content just being this close to the other. When he did finally move his head from its resting place he littered the lower half of her face with slow, lazy kisses. Leia's drowsiness was contagious and he wanted nothing more than climb into the warm comfort of her bed and just continue to hold her.

She brushed her fingers across his forehead, pushing his hair back slightly. Her fingers felt like silk against his skin.

"You made good time." She stated softly, almost dreamily. The whole damn thing felt like a dream. One from which he had no desire to be woken from.

"I had a good incentive."

Han lowered her onto the bed gently before tugging off his boots and climbing on top of her. His knees either side of her thighs, his hands next to her head on the pillow it could have easily been a domineering physical position but it wasn't. The attention he continued to bestow upon her body was not a prelude to his sexual need but more a reacquainting with something he knew so well and yet, at the same time, felt foreign to him after such a long period away from her.

When his face became level with hers again he noticed the strange way she was regarding him. As if she was trying to look _into_ him to decipher something she couldn't quite understand.

"Everything alright?"

"Mm…" She replied, the look remaining unchanged. She obviously hadn't found an answer to whatever she was seeking yet. "I met Queen Zabirra today." She said suddenly, a newfound clarity in her voice.

Han made to move off of her, assuming she wanted him to stop their bodily reunification whilst she spoke to him. However, her hands on his shoulders kept him insistently in place. It was almost as if she needed his weight pressing her into mattress as a strong and continuous reminder that he was really there and not just a vision conjured by her tired mind.

"We had very similar childhoods, growing up in palaces on similar planets. But then our lives veered off in vastly different directions. I joined the Senate, and then the Rebellion. She stayed at home, married the man her father told her to and bore him half a dozen heirs."

Her tone remained impossible to read, even to Han who had had plenty of experience in understanding all of the hidden meanings in what and how she said things. He didn't know why she was telling him this, it seemed uneventful enough. There were dozens of Princesses and Queens scattered throughout the galaxy of whom what Leia had just told him applied to.

"When we were alone she asked me if the rumours about me were true. I asked her to elaborate and she asked if it were true that I went behind High Command's back and married an 'untitled General', a former smuggler and employee of the Huts."

To this Han snorted lightly. For once, it would appear, hearsay was spot on. He couldn't argue with that entirely factual description of himself and they had snuck off and got married before High Command had a chance to voice their disapproval at the notion. That it was still feeding a rumour mill ten years later was a little surprising to him but then Queen Zabirra had been locked in the palace of some backwater planet all that time so he supposed she wasn't exactly up-to-date on all the gossip from the New Republic capital.

Most people, whether they liked it or not, had accepted the fact of his marriage to Leia a long time ago. The idea that there were still people out there shocked by his sheer luck at bagging the incredible force of nature that is his wife pleased him more than it probably should have.

"When I confirmed that she asked me if it was also true that you kidnapped me on Hoth; holding me prisoner on your freighter for forty days during which you ruthlessly and repeatedly _seduced_ me." She told him, cocking her eyebrow in an extremely suggestive manner that screamed her talents of seduction never mind his own.

Han couldn't help but laugh at that; this was the kind of salacious gossip he was used to hearing when it came to their relationship. Or, at least, it was the kind he had been used to hearing ten years ago. Of course he kidnapped her because she would never agree to go with him willingly (to be fair she hadn't actually been that willing on Hoth but that had very little to do with him and everything to do with the people she was leaving behind). And of course he had seduced her because how else would they explain the princess choosing the smuggler. Whilst it may have bothered him once, at the beginning, he had learnt a long time ago to feel nothing about such opinions beyond mild amusement.

Han said nothing, instead leaning forward to caress her neck in the exact way he knew she liked to prove just how much she enjoyed being ruthlessly and repeatedly seduced by him. Leia indulged this for many moments, one hand sliding into his hair to hold his head in place whilst her mouth produced a very distinct sigh of happiness for the second time since he'd arrived. When he did finally pull back, her hand remained holding and stroking the back of his head whilst she continued speaking:

"Then she got this very far off look in her eye and asked me if you were so very different. I didn't know what she meant at first. But then she said different from the gentlemen I courted on Alderaan." Han raised his eyebrows in a 'what gentlemen you courted on Alderaan' kind of way but Leia ignored it. "…Different from the kind of men I was _expected_ to marry. Different from the kind of man she had married. And I realised you were."

"Have you really only just worked that out sweetheart?"

"No. But I realised how different my life was from hers precisely because of how different you are. I realised how different my life is from the one I could have had. And for some reason I kept thinking about that evening in the week before I left, do you remember? You came home and I was eating that chocolate cake you had saved."

He smiled at the memory. Oh he remembered alright. He remembered chasing her around the apartment until they ended up on the floor of their living room both covered in said chocolate cake. He also remembered what else they got up to that evening on the same piece of floor.

"She's never been like that with her husband. Never been so free, and happy, and ridiculous."

"We got lucky." Han stated as if it were the most obvious and simple thing in the world.

With everything that had happened to her Leia had never considered herself to be lucky. Cursed might be more accurate. But the way she and Han had found each other, fell in love and stayed in love, despite all that been thrown their way… Now that was, without want of a better word, lucky.

"Is this your very drawn out way of telling me you're glad you married me?" Leia nodded. "Good. Because I'm glad too." He kissed the small fingers that had wound their way round from the back of his head. "And I hope you set her majesty straight on precisely who seduced who on the trip to Bespin."

"You better not be suggesting that I seduced you!" She sounded genuinely outraged at the idea.

"Oh please! You in _my_ bunk, in _my_ clothes, all big brown doe eyes and breathy voice. ' _Stay with me tonight Han'_." He mimicked in a worrying accurate depiction of events. Leia reddened instantly as both hands flew to her face and she rolled onto her side, her body still anchored under his. He leant down to whisper to her: "Now that's what you call ruthless. I didn't stand a chance."

He prised the hands from her face and rolled her onto her back. He was looking down at her with nothing but mirth and joy in his gaze and she couldn't help smiling back, despite her temporary embarrassment. He kissed her then, stronger, firmer than the other kisses he had given that evening already. When they separated he was grinning wickedly at her.

"' _Stay with me tonight Princess_ '."


	8. Chapter 8: The Unscheduled Rendezvous(1)

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: I know these are supposed to be oneshots but this one is going to be in two parts. Part two should be up by the weekend hopefully.**

 **Timeline: Around 2ish years post RotJ (it's not that important for this one or any of them really!)**

New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses

Chapter Eight: The Unscheduled Rendezvous (part one)

Gods this was dull. If this is what was required to grow and maintain an established, _legitimate_ business than Han Solo really wasn't sure it was worth it.

Taking this piss was the most exciting thing that had happened to him so far this evening and he'd already been here for close to an hour. It wasn't like he was expecting a Trade Conference on a seedy mid-rim planet to be the most fun he had ever had but this seedy mid-rim planet did have a decidedly dodgy past with both bigtime criminals and the Empire (arguably the biggest criminals of the lot). The New Republic certainly seemed to be taking this conference seriously; they'd sent someone rather important from Chandrila to be the key speaker and to ensure the right people spoke to other right people and made the right kind of connections in which honest business could flourish. It still amused Han that his little start-up shipping company was counted in that category. Honest, legitimate, who'd have thought such words could ever describe the ex-smuggler.

Han was vaguely aware of two men entering the bathroom as he finished and moved to wash his hands.

"Did you hear? Apparently there's been a last minute swap with our guest of honour." The shorter and more stout of the two said to the other.

"Makes sense." The taller one scoffed. "Never thought some bigwig from the New Republic was going to come all the way out here to slum it with us."

"Well that's just it. I'm told that we've got an even bigger-wig instead – a former darling of the Rebel Alliance who's now very high up in Mothma's new government."

Han stopped drying his hands on the towel provided and turned towards the men for the first time since they entered the restroom.

That was a very accurate description of his wife. He didn't think she could be here; she would have told him if she was planning to leave Chandrila, even it was just for the night. Though it didn't sound as if this new key speaker was planned very far in advance. And he was having terrible trouble with his comlink on this gods forsaken planet. That combined with the fact she had no idea he was going to be here (he didn't give her any details of his latest business trip beyond 'a lot of dull networking things' – this was third of the week so far) meant that there was a possibility she could be here without him knowing.

The taller man interrupted his wandering thoughts:

"We got some chick?" He asked disparagingly.

"Not a chick, a woman." The shorter man replied. Han couldn't help but smile; he certainly knew there was a difference between the two and by sounds of it so did this guy. "A beautiful woman I'm told, royalty no less."

"Are you talking about Senator Organa?" Han inquired.

They turned to look at him, both appearing a little annoyed their private conversation had been interrupted.

"Yeah, I think that's what he said." The shorter man answered after a moment of silence in which the pair had done their best to size Han up.

"Oh I know who you mean! Isn't she the one from one of those pacifist core planets that was destroyed by the Empire, blown to nothing but dust weren't it?" The taller one interjected.

"Alderaan." Han almost growled, the anger clear in his voice. "She's from Alderaan and that was the _only_ planet entirely decimated by a Death Star." _Because my wife and my friends sacrificed everything to make sure it never happened to anywhere or anyone else._ He added silently in his own head. This never failed to incense him; people's ignorance of what exactly had happened to Alderaan. It was such a part of Leia, of their marriage, of his life. He couldn't comprehend that anyone could exist not knowing every detail, as well every possible repercussion of the event, as he did.

"Alright mate. You Alderaanian yourself or something?" The shorter one asked defensively. He was married to the last surviving member of the Royal House of Alderaan so he supposed that did technically make him Alderaanian, according to tradition at least. Nevertheless, Han shook his head.

"I've seen her on the holo… beautiful is right." The taller one said.

"Have you met her?" The shorter one asked and Han smiled wryly.

"Yeah… couple of times, in the Rebellion." They at least had the graciousness to look impressed.

"Is she as pretty in real life as she is on the holo?" Was the next inquiry from the taller of the men.

"No." They both looked disappointed. "She's prettier. Ten times prettier."

"Woah… Well my night's just got a lot better. I might even manage to stay awake during her talk. Honestly mate," The taller one turned to his friend to direct the next comment at him alone, "wait till you see her. Trust me. Sithing hells the things I would do to get ten minutes in a room alone with her. Think I could I teach that pure little princess a thing or two."

The tone of the taller man's voice had become entirely lecherous now. Han was struck with two different urges simultaneously. The first was go over and give a hard punch to the man's stomach whilst daring him to utter another word about his wife. The second was laugh in the man's face and tell him that he knew from _much_ experience that 'the little princess' could teach him more than a thing or two.

Fortunately for the two men Han didn't act of either of these feelings, instead asking, or more accurately demanding, of the shorter man:

"You sure she's here?"

"Yeah. My mate's running security for this thing, he told me. Said it was such last minute it send the whole place into chaos behind the scenes. I gotta say a princess in place as unstable as this… she must have some balls alright."

Han pushed past them and out of the bathroom without another word. Those idiots _really_ didn't have any idea. On a brighter note, that lanky asshole wasn't the only one whose night had just improved beyond measure.

He made his way back to his table that was pushed tight into a dark corner of the grand(ish) hall they were in. This building was as grand as this planet got and that wasn't saying much. The more important your business was the bigger and more central table you got. Han's was about as unimportant and small as you could get without having a table out in the lobby. Still, the business was very new; there was literally only one way to go and that was up.

Han's colleague Dakin was the only other person seated at the table. He'd been the only one of the limited people that Han currently employed he had managed to bully into coming with him this evening. Han would not normally travel this far out of the core worlds for possible business contacts but Dakin had thought it would be worth their time. His attendance tonight was punishment for that thought.

"Hey boss!" Dakin called when he saw Han approach. "Did you know your Mrs was speaking at this thing?"

"I just heard." Han replied, taking his seat just as Leia appeared on the stage at the front of the hall.

"What you didn't plan it?" Han shook his head and Dakin gave a little laugh. "You mean to tell me that your two schedules are so fucked up that you've both _coincidentally_ ended up here, a million parsecs from home, at the same time?!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Dakin gave another laugh, this time accompanied by a shake of the head, and turned to face Leia.

She looked absolutely stunning of course. Dressed to the nines in a purple satin gown cut off of the shoulder and complete with a full floor length skirt and fancy styled hair. She looked entirely too good to be in a room (or planet) such as this. Han knew this must have been sprung on her pretty last minute and that she'd probably had to run around frantically trying to sort childcare for Ben, and find something to wear, and write something to say. Yet looking at her no one would ever be able to tell, she looked entirely poised and in control. Han expected nothing less.

Whilst Han had learnt a long time ago to expect this level of competence from his wife, it was clear all the men (and woman) around him were not used to seeing someone as beautiful and impressive as Leia was. In short, they were all awestruck. They hung off her every word and Han thought she could be reading them the basic alphabet over and over and they'd still be just as enthralled.

He had to admit she was doing well considering the source material she had to work with but something about seeing just how impressed everyone was made him almost re-impressed by just how good she was. Even Dakin commented:

"Damn Solo, your girl is good." Han nodded in agreement. "Why in the hells is she with you again?"

"Good question." He answered honestly. It was a damn good question.

After her speech, which was followed by a ridiculously long round of standing applause that Han could tell had embarrassed her a little, Leia joined the biggest and most central table as dinner was served to the entire room. When that was finally over Han sent Dakin to network; reminding him once again that it was his idea they came so he better prove that it was worth it with by acquiring some big, useful contacts.

Han then set about trying to find his wife in the huge room now full of people milling and talking and drinking in every possible direction. At last he located her at the bar talking to some man he thought he recognised as having been at her table. The man excused himself and Han took his chance cutting in front of yet another suited guy that had been waiting patiently for his chance to talk the Senator.

Leia was distracted looking at a drinks menu. Han walked right up behind her and slid a bold hand down the length of her silky back before coming to rest over her bottom. He leant down and whispered in the most lewd voice he could manage:

"Buy you a drink gorgeous?"

She turned to him, the anticipated fire ablaze in her eyes. Whatever scathing words she had chosen for the intruding stranger never came, instead she gasped:

"Han!" Her face erupted into a wide smile full of genuine surprise and happiness. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same question. I've had this _thrilling_ event booked in my schedule for weeks."

"You have? I thought it would be too far out for you?" She was talking in a tone of voice that suggested she still couldn't quite believe he was there standing there in front of her.

"Let's just say I was persuaded… thank gods." He added much quieter.

"I can't believe we're both actually here." Leia made a move to embrace him but, remembering where they were at the last minute, retracted her arm and ran a comforting hand down his shirt front (stopping at a much more socially acceptable height than his hand currently was on her body). They would have to settle for this level of affection for now. "You probably gathered I'm a rather last minute replacement. Carlist was supposed to here but some crisis somewhere or other stole his presence. So here I am."

"Here you are." Han repeated slowly, accompanying his words with a suggestive sweeping glance to the length of her body. He saw her cheeks reddened a little.

"Stop that." Leia tried her best to sound firm but he could hear the grin in her voice.

"How's Ben?" He asked suddenly.

"He's good. He misses you – 'dada, dada' is all I've been hearing for the last week." Han made no attempt to hide his proud smile. "Chewie has him."

"Chewie's on Chandrilla?" Leia nodded.

"He turned up this morning, though the meetings about Kashyyyk aren't till next week."

"Why would he show up when he knows I'm off planet?"

"Because he didn't come to see _you_ …" Leia said pointedly, smiling at Han's indignant expression. "… or me. He came to see Ben. And he can see Ben exclusively for next twenty hours."

The crooked smile was back on her husband's face.

"So you are stopping over then?" He asked, his eyebrows rising playfully.

"Yes. They've given me the poshest suite this place has." To that Han snorted.

"Something tells me that ain't gonna be all that posh sweetheart. Disreputable place like this… you might need some _overnight_ protection."

"I've already got that. I've come with two bodyguards."

Han took a moment to look round. He couldn't see anybody that was paying particular attention to them, except the man Han had pushed past to get next to Leia – he was still standing waiting patiently for a moment to interrupt, all the while staring daggers into Han's back. Of course everyone was paying them at least some vague attention, Leia was still very much the most striking thing in the room. He thought she was probably the most striking person that most of them had been in any room with, ever. Still, he couldn't see anyone that looked like they were about to man handle him the hells out of here for being so close to her.

He leant down to whisper seductively in her ear:

"I've had my hand on your arse for the last two minutes and no one's done a thing princess. You might want to reconsider who you employ for security." Leia turned her head so their faces were impossibly close and replied in the same hushed, teasing tone:

"I didn't employ them. And I've sent them off to scout the room. Besides they know I can handle myself." For the second time that evening Han raised his eyebrows at her.

The man waiting behind coughed loudly, expressing all of the distaste (or more like jealously) at what he was witnessing in that one noise. Leia withdrew from Han and turned to look in the direction of the sound but he caught her arm, pulling her back to him, even closer this time.

"You know I'm probably the envy of every man in the room right now. This is the closest anyone has got to you all night." Leia scoffed at his comment.

"Gods, you are such a man sometimes."

"I mean it. You must see how impressed they all are by you. I thought that applause was never going to end." He waited for her to answer. She didn't. "I doubt Rieekan would have garnered such a response. But then I doubt he could pull off that dress like you are."

"And there was me thinking you were going to be the one to pull off this dress later." She countered and he let out a low whistle in reply.

"You're not playing fair princess."

"Excuse me Senator?" The man that had introduced Leia onto the stage earlier interrupted them. Han assumed he was the event organiser. Han reluctantly let go of her arm and took a step back, leaving a respectable distance between once more. "This gentlemen has been waiting very patiently for a word with you." He said, indicating the man that been standing behind them the whole time. Apparently he had gotten tired of waiting patiently by now.

"Of course, I'm all his." Leia said brightly, before turning to Han and saying in a voice only louder enough for him to hear: "Duty calls."

"For now." He retorted as he watched her be led away.


	9. Chapter 9: The Unscheduled Rendezvous(2)

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: Maybe note rating a little bit for this one. Also, it somehow became a lot longer that I intended. Whoops.**

New Governments, Scheduling and Rendezvouses

Chapter Nine: The Unscheduled Rendezvous (part two)

Leia sat at the dressing table in the suite that was her room for the night, brushing out her long hair. Han was right this wasn't the most salubrious place she had ever stayed in but it would certainly do. Her eyes caught the image of the big and comfortable bed in the mirror's reflection. That would certainly do too.

Besides the utter shock of seeing her husband earlier, the night really had been rather dire. If she hadn't kept catching Han gazing at her from various points of the room throughout the evening she may very well have died of boredom. She needed to learn to say no to things and not be persuaded into anything and everything just because the words 'crisis', 'emergency' or 'critical' were used. This definitely wasn't something she felt had been enhanced by having her here. Although the majority of those she had spoken to afterwards seemed to disagree (she supposed they would have felt the same about anything that had been young, female, and possessed a beating heart).

Still, now she had an uninterrupted night alone with her husband; no work, no toddler, no one else. Perfect.

The sound of muffled voices from right outside her door caught Leia's attention. She stood, lifting the full skirt of the dress she still wore and made her way to the door. The first thing she saw when she opened it was the back of one of her security men. Hadn't she sent them both to bed already? She then saw her husband standing the other side of the man. He had his hands on his hips and was looking extremely pissed off.

"What's going on?" She asked. The security man whipped round and looked immediately on edge, as if he were about to get a bollocking.

"I'm so sorry you were disturbed Senator. Please rest assured I am taking care of the situation and you are entirely safe." He told her in an overpolite and practiced voice.

"What do you mean? Safe from what? Han what's going?"

Han said nothing just sighing in obvious annoyance and gesturing to the security man. If she was supposed to understand what that gesture meant, she didn't. The security man in turn was looking at Han with air of suspicion that soon turned to confusion when Leia addressed him by name.

"I'm sorry Senator." The security man repeated in the exact same tone of voice. "This… _gentleman_ …" It was clear he was using that word reluctantly. "… was trying to force entry into your rooms."

"Force entry?!" Han exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Leia struggled to contain her laughter as she finally caught on to what was happening.

"It's quite alright Trey." The young man blanched a little at the use of his first name from someone as senior as Leia. "This is General Solo." He nodded in acknowledgement of the fact but let on no sign that he understood the relevance of such information on their current situation. "He's my husband." She said eventually.

A look that consisted of surprise, realisation, embarrassment and acute discomfort passed over his face in one fell swoop.

"I… err… I… I'm so sorry Senator." He stammered, repeating the same phrase for the third time in less than a minute. "I didn't know you had a… _meeting_ booked."

"What I have to book an appointment now?" Han asked and he sounded more irritated than ever.

Leia just felt sorry for the poor man. This was not going to be something he would remember with any kind of good feeling whereas she and Han would be laughing about the ridiculousness of it all in under two minutes time.

"It's quite alright you weren't to know Trey. No harm done." Leia walked round him and took Han's hand dragging back towards her door. "But if does show up unannounced again its best to just let him in, scheduled or not. He gets awful grumpy when you tell him no." She teased, pulling on the hand that was grasped in hers for good measure. Han, now standing behind her, wrapped his free arm around her middle and drew her back against him. Trey looked away deliberately, uncomfortable at the open display of affection. She knew her husband was trying to prove a point, the silly, juvenile man. "Trey I have quite enough protection now my husband is here. Go to bed. You've earnt your rest." He nodded and left without another word.

"Stupid asshole." Han murmured under his breath as Leia led him into her rooms.

As soon as the door was closed she burst out into the laughter she had been so struggling to contain, she doubled over with the effort of it; one hand on the door behind her for support, the other clutching her cramping stomach.

"Oh gods!" She gasped, still giggling hysterically.

"It's not that funny."

"What would you have done it I hadn't come out?!"

"I would have decked your security guard!" He said, completely seriously.

"You would have got thrown out of the building!" That thought brought on another wave of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh yeah?" Even Han was laughing a little now; though it wasn't clear whether he was finally seeing the funny side of the whole thing or was just finding it amusing how silly Leia's current behaviour was. He approached her, bending down and drawing her quaking body into his, well as much as he could with her big skirt ballooned between them. "You're not the only one that can handle themselves thank you very much." She didn't respond to that, she was too busy wiping the moisture that had gathered around the edges of her eyes as the last remains of her giggling slowly died away. "You think that's funny?" Han asked when she had finally stopped. Leia nodded silently. "Yeah." He agreed.

He lunched forward suddenly and attacked her with a ruthless round of tickling. His long fingers reaching into every corner or hidden place he knew she found particularly ticklish and soon she was screeching his name at such a volume he was sure her security was about to come bursting back through the door. Fortunately they didn't. He lifted her up effortlessly all but flinging her over his shoulder and spinning her round, his hands still tickling the ribs that rested on his shoulder. Her skirt billowed out with the sudden influx of air until it felt as if his entire body was covered by the fabric of the dress. All he could see, smell and feel was its soft silkiness.

At last he let her down once their laughter had naturally subsided. He knew that if anyone had been passing by in the last few moments it would have sounded as if they were some love-struck adolescents giddy on their new found feelings. If he should have felt embarrassed at that, being a man in his thirties, he didn't. He had such limited time with her like this when they were truly alone he was damn well going to enjoy it.

They were both still a little breathless as she reached up and stroked his cheek gently. She was gazing up at him with such, pure, _love_ in her eyes. All those that had wanted her tonight (or any night), all those in awe of her, that adored her even and she was looking at him like she really did want to be nowhere else but here.

At once the atmosphere in the room changed. Leia cold see the passion rising in him, starting from deep in his stomach and making its way up until it filled his eyes, him looking at her in the most lustful way. He kissed her then, kissed her like he had been wanting to all evening but couldn't. Until now. He kissed her like he hadn't seen her in a year not the week it had been in reality. The kiss was strong, bruising even, but Leia wasn't complaining. In fact she was moaning wantonly into his mouth and holding his head against hers in clear confirmation that she did not want him to stop.

Han led a trailing of scorching hot kissed down her neck. She knew from the way he was sucking and grazing her skin with his teeth that he was going to leave marks. She wondered briefly if he was doing that deliberately – as some kind of way to mark his territory. His comments to her earlier at the bar showed he wasn't above such basic thinking. Leia supposed she should be bothered, that she should shut down any such possessive behaviour but frankly what he was doing felt so good she couldn't bring herself to care in that moment.

They both knew this reunion wasn't going to be a slow, tender one as they so often were. Han's blood felt as if it were on fire with the heat of his want for her. He was barely able to control himself. Any possible doubt that she didn't feel the same at that moment in time was utterly destroyed as she whispered fervently from red, raw lips:

"You should feel how much I want you. I'm so wet for you."

He groaned, making it sound like she had physically pained him. His hands were pushing roughly at the dress, trying to gain tangible prove of her words but he was nowhere near, near enough her skin to prove this for himself. Han tried to pull the dress from her shoulders but it was too tight to dislodge from its carefully constructed resting place. Next, he crouched down trying to lift the dress over her head but there was too much silky skirt for him to get a good hold of it. He sighed loudly in frustration. His need to get this dress off was almost frantic now.

"The back." She told him, turning around and gesturing to the long line of tiny and near invisible fastenings he knew were going to take an age to undo. "Don't tear the dress hotshot, it was expensive." She said turning back round to give him a knowing smile. She understood how much the task would test his already failing patience.

He sent her look then that made her stomach spike unexpectedly and she had to look away as he began his lengthy mission. Her level of anticipation was almost painful, she hadn't felt this excited in a very long time. But then again, she hadn't had the knowledge that they would be completely free from interruptions for a very long time either.

Finally he had finished and she felt the dress be pushed from her shoulders, fall to the floor and pile at her feet. The sudden rush of cool air hit her newly exposed skin causing dozens of tiny goose-bumps to erupt all over her. Despite his highly aroused state Han noticed this. The next thing she felt was his hot lips working their way down her corseted back and over her bare bottom. She felt his tongue curve over one of her cheeks, she whimpered in response. Sometimes she wore it was pathetic how much he still affected her. The most glorious kind of pathetic though.

When he rose back to his full height Leia stepped out of the dress on shaky legs and pulled him to her instantly. The effort of her accelerated breathing was emphasised by her restricted underwear, temporarily memorising Han.

"Too many clothes." She told him, breaking the spell.

They both set to work to fix that, stripping him of the suit he had so grudgingly put on in the first place, until he was left in nothing but his underwear, as she was. They had identical clumsy hands, bruised lips and smiling faces.

The fingers on one of his hands found their way into the front of her lace thong and she was so incredibly, gratifyingly wet, just as promised. Leia leant her head on his shoulder, letting out a satisfied sigh at the contact. It was almost perverse how happy he was. He literally never thought it was possible to be this content with life but somehow he was. He really, really was.

"I love you so fucking much." He said in a hoarse, breathless voice that she'd come expect given their current activities. Yet there was such strong emotion in the way he said it and that did surprise her slightly. She almost felt like crying because she hears how much he meant it. And she knows how true it is.

"I know." Leia replied after a moment's quiet. "Now show me."

She reached up for another kiss before they both became completely lost to one and other.

/

Han and Leia walked out of the lift into the lobby early the next morning. The building was bustling with bodies and activity; most people checking out of their rooms and indulging themselves with the complimentary breakfast. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Leia took her husband's hand as they made their way towards the exit. Han noticed the two security men share an uncomfortable look as she did so. It seemed she was still enjoying her little game of shocking her employees, it also appeared her game was still working. Though what was quite _so_ shocking about a wife taking her husband's hand, or a husband wanting to gain entry to his wife's bedroom was still a little bemusing to Han.

The very last thing he was, was naïve. He understood that it _wasn't_ just any wife and it _was_ just any husband. And that was what was shocking to most people. But they had been married almost three years now. Han wondered if the masses would ever get used to it, would he be encountering looks like the dozen he was currently receiving, for the rest of his life?

"Mrs Solo!" A voice from across the lobby suddenly bellowed.

The couple and the security guards both turned in its direction to see Dakin strolling over to them. Trey immediately position himself in front of Leia stopping Dakin getting too close. She broke away from Han and placed a hand on Trey's arm.

"It's quite alright Trey, this is a friend of ours." He continued to look unsure but eventually stepped aside. Leia immediately walked forward to embrace Dakin.

"Dakin, it's so good to see you!"

"You too Leia. Damn girl you were good last night!" He told her in his usual casual confidence. He'd always reminded her of a tuned-down Lando Calrissian. He and Han shared the same kind of 'banterful' friendship.

"Thank you. And I understand I have you to thank for dragging my husband this far out?"

"This far out and straight into your arms." Dakin said, the slightest touch of suggestion in his voice but it was still enough to make Trey cough uncomfortably behind her.

"Is my baby okay?" Han asked suddenly, taking a step forward to stand behind Leia. All three of them knew he was referring to his beloved freighter.

"Of course. I only had the _smallest_ after party on her last night."

"You what?!" Han exclaimed, causing both Leia and Dakin to laugh. Leia reached behind to take her husband's hand once more, bringing it to the front of her and holding it against her stomach. The calculated moved worked, calming him instantly.

"Don't even joke Dakin, you'll give him a heart attack." She said still smiling.

"I'll go make sure she's all ready for take-off. See you soon Leia." Dakin gave the pair another amused grin before walking away.

Leia turned towards Han, noticing her security men growing ever more on edge the longer she stayed out in open like this. In fairness her prolonged pause in the crowded, open aired lobby had gathered quite a lot of attention from all the passers-by but no one had so much as even approached them thus far.

"I should go." She told Han quietly, clearly reluctant to leave any sooner than absolutely necessary.

"Okay. I'll be home in four days."

She reached forward to run a hand over his chest, picking distractedly at a loose thread from one of the buttons. He was still in his suit from last night having left all of his things on the Falcon, which was where he'd been planning to stay before she showed out completely out of the blue. Thus, he was having to endure a rather public walk of shame. Not that he minded the implications of that much (or at all).

"It's too long." She said with a coy little smile. "Last night was… pretty fun."

"Yeah! _Pretty_ fun." He agreed, teasing her choice of words.

"We should run into each other more often."

"If only." After a moment's pause, he asked: "Give Ben a big kiss from me, tell him I'll see him soon?"

"I will. Lots of kisses." Leia chanced a look to her security men and found they were probably about thirty seconds away from dragging her to her transport, willing or not. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper to Han: "Think they could survive the scandal if you gave me a goodbye kiss?"

He didn't respond, instead simply cupping her face with his large hands and bestowing a very short, sweet kiss upon her. The men exchanged another worried look, as if Han and Leia were about to start ripping each other's clothes off and going at it on the floor in front of them.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you. _Mrs Solo_."

She smiled at him and kissed him again, and then once more before finally pulling herself away and turning back towards her security. She gave him a little wave as they finally exited the building.

As Han made his own way to the exit he noticed the two men he had met in the bathroom the night before. They were standing a few feet away, their mouths hanging open in utter astonishment, evidently having just witnessed the whole exchange. Han breezed past them with the biggest grin on his face.

Yes he really was very, very content with his life right now.


End file.
